


浩貂日常小事(二)

by DY201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY201/pseuds/DY201
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	浩貂日常小事(二)

在玹不明白自己到底為什麼要跟在這兩人附近，例如今晚，身為水瓶族的三人又處在同一車，身旁兩位哥哥還一搭一唱，三不五時透過眼神交流，讓他覺得自己像極了一顆電燈泡。

想起經紀人日前的交代，當時，在玹勉為其難的答應坐在兩人之間，也是為了避免眼尖的粉絲發現一些蛛絲馬跡，可惜......效果有限。在玹不免翻了幾個白眼，同時在心中拼命的吐槽經紀人，心想：兩位哥哥根本是障礙越多就越閃，瞧瞧剛剛在直播時都說了什麼！

「道英昨晚真的吃了很多。」英浩描述昨天晚餐的情形。

「哈哈哈哈，對啊，我難得吃很多嘛！感謝英浩哥請客。」道英開心地笑著回應。

「不會啦，接下來我們127小分隊即將要回歸，你又剛忙完U隊的活動，有機會當然要多吃一點。」英浩瞇著笑眼看著道英，寵溺地說出了這句話。

「說到U隊，我們不是唱Boss嗎？英浩哥還自動改了歌詞，『我是帶領你的Johnny~~我是操縱你的Johnny~~。』」道英還不忘哼唱了兩句。

「......嗯，我們再來看一下粉絲的留言，讀讀評論吧。」處在中間的在玹認為自己必須出聲打斷他倆的對話，以免兩位哥哥的話題又神展開。

沒過一會兒，三人談及這次新專輯的活動，道英興奮地說：「我已經預購兩張專輯，還要準備去抽showcase。」

身旁的在玹愣了愣，英浩則是用著崇拜的眼神看著道英：「真的？原來可以這樣？」

甫回神過來的在玹索性順著道英的話問：「那哥你要去觀眾席嗎？」

「一定要的啊！我要坐在台下看著你們，你們好好加油喔~~。」當事人顯然忘了自己也是成員之一的事實，一心只想著抽獎的結果，並且認定自己一定可以抽中。

「原來真有這樣的方法啊……。」英浩聽完後搔了一下腦袋瓜。

唯有在玹呀然失笑，心想：英浩哥到底還是老實人，不管道英哥說什麼都照單全收，明明他怎麼聽都覺得荒謬至極，愛情果然使人盲目。

「喔喔喔，有人問道英最想拿到誰的小卡？」英浩讀完評論，問向道英，眼神充滿著渴望，希望聽到自己想聽的答案。

「我當然要拿到我的小卡啊！不然就是Jeno或廷祐。」語畢，道英才發現身旁的兩人默不作聲，才又連忙開口道：「啊，我也喜歡你們，你們都排第二名。」

感到失望的英浩立刻暗下臉來，悶悶地說：「那我要把你放在中間的順位。」

眼見苗頭不對的在玹，忍不住偷戳了一下英浩，暗示哥哥不要表現得太明顯，何況有人就是睡太飽才有力氣在那邊胡說八道，最重要的是，全隊都知道他們的關係，道英也不可能說出真實的答案，看來英浩真是徹底栽下去，以旁觀者角度來看，這段感情中的帶領者、操縱者鐵定是道英無疑。

也慶幸道英是個會察言觀色又能隨機應變的人，當他看到英浩臉色不對勁時，連忙伸手安撫對方，再轉過頭看起評論，跟粉絲們抬起槓來，以試圖轉換氣氛。

「專輯重量一公斤……欸，真的嗎？」讀完評論後的道英睜大了雙眼，看著旁邊的在玹和英浩，表示感到困惑。

在玹和英浩一同稱是，回答了道英的問題。另外，三人也提到專輯的製作，包括自拍小卡。

「不是我要說，我每次都能一次完成，感謝相機，把我好好地拍了出來。」不知是自謙還是自誇的道英如是說。

「真的，道英總能一次完成，我都不行。」英浩再次讚美了道英，肯定他的自拍技術，但他不認為那是相機的功勞，在他看起來，照片要拍得好，大前提必須是模特兒長得好，其他條件都是其次的。

「哪有，哥很會抓角度，不錯的~~。」道英真誠的回應。

聽完以上對話的在玹只想在內心大喊：兩位可以不要顧著互誇嗎？我人在這裡，粉絲也在看啊！兩位不要目中無人好嗎？

可惜，渾然不察在玹內心狀態的兩位哥哥又開啟了其他話題。

「周偶？我們這次做得應該不錯，還好好地解釋了NCT的世界觀，主持人也理解了。」回應粉絲評論的道英真切地說著。

「那也是你說得好，主持人才能夠明白的，相信大家看到播出也會理解。」接在道英後的正是英浩的話。

在玹聽了正式宣布投降，他得到一個結論：在英浩哥的世界裡，所有關於道英哥的一切都是好的，不容置喙。

事已至此，在玹決定不再插手兩位哥哥的事，反正也是白費一場，何必自討苦吃呢？乾脆就讓哥哥們隨興發揮，他自己跟粉絲們好好聊天即可。只是稍後的電台行程又要跟兩位哥哥一起......唉，他認為自己該跟經紀人討論一下，是否以後乾脆讓他自己待在旁邊畫圈圈比較好？喔不，最好不要再跟他們同處一個空間才是！

於是乎，一台小小的直播車內，分成了兩個世界，一個是兩人甜蜜的世界，另一個卻是深受閃光所害的世界，辛苦我們在玹了！

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

結束一天行程的三人回到宿舍，身心俱疲的在玹立刻進房沾床就睡。英浩則是跟著他的小兔子，走進了道英和馬克的房間。

「欸欸欸，你跟著進來幹嘛？還不準備睡覺嗎？」道英問向一臉鬱悶的英浩。

「......你說我是第二名？」英浩上前抱著道英問。

「欸~~什麼？」道英睜大那雙水靈靈的兔子眼，不解的抬起頭看著英浩。

「......你剛剛在直播車上說的那句話，你忘了嗎？」英浩更加緊擁著眼前人。

似乎憶起什麼的罪魁禍首終於想了起來，不自覺地噗哧一笑：「哈哈，你幹嘛啦！你明知你跟別人不一樣，不是嗎？對我而言，你才是最重要的。」邊說的同時也不忘回抱英浩，深怕他往心裡去，畢竟回歸在即，大家都承受了不少壓力，道英不希望自己的情人徒增更多煩惱。

「真的？」

「嗯嗯，你不也回虧我了嗎？還說要把我放在中間順位以後！」想起此事的道英猛然從情人的胸膛裡抬頭瞪著英浩。

「......我亂說的，那不是真的，你別介意。」英浩瞬間自覺理虧，奇怪，明明他受害在先，怎麼一下子情勢逆轉，彷彿他才是罪不可赦的壞人。

「哼哼，我大人有大量，先原諒你，下不為例。」故作好心的道英試圖推開英浩，偏偏力不從心，「哎呀，你快回房間，我要休息啦~~。」

「我想要你陪著，今晚一起睡吧！」

「欸咦，等下馬克要回來，讓他看到不好吧？」

「你在想什麼？」英浩輕敲了道英的腦袋瓜，「我只是要睡覺，而且我剛順手鎖上房門，馬克什麼也看不到，你放心。」

乍聽之下還頗有道理的，可惜我們的小聰明道英還是聽出了破綻：「啊？你睡就睡幹嘛鎖房門，呀！徐英浩你不准動手動腳的！」

嘿嘿，到底誰才是這段感情中的帶領者、操縱者呢？情逢敵手，彼此彼此！


End file.
